the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maximum Carnage: The Jury, Judge, and Executioner
: "You know, me and 'er do LOVE some carnage, so I'll let you off on this one Brock, you owe me one!" : ―Cletus Kasady '''Maximum Carnage: The Jury, Judge, and Executioner '''is a major story arc taking place after Cletus Kasady's breakout from prison. Leading a conflict with Eddie Brock, who seeks justice and balance for the world, the story arc takes place over various locations in Manhattan as the rivalry thickens between Cletus Kasady and Eddie Brock. The story arc also features the introduction of a newly formed team calling themselves the Jury as the man leading the team, General Orwell Taylor, seeks to put an end to the reign of injustice of the symbiotes in New York City. Background The story began in previous stories revolving around Spider-Man when Cletus Kasaday had managed to break out of prison and free himself loose from the presiding security guards. Immediately starting a bond with the Carnage symbiote, the symbiote and Cletus had obtaineed a parasitic relationship and started to create chaos around the city while Eddie Brock was sent back to containment after being defeated by Spider-Man. Story Prison-break Following the events of previous story arcs, the story begins in prison where most of Spider-Man's rogue gallery is temporarly being housed in a prison located in Manhattan until they can be sent to the Raft for further evaluation. Cletus Kasaday, on the other hand, is found at a restaurant, dating a woman by the name of Shriek, a prison inmate that he befriended sometime during his stint in jail and broke out when he had the time. He kills everyone inside of the restaurant and promptly leaves while Mac Gargan, Herman Schultz, and Eddie Brock are inside of prison. Sneaking out Cletus then gains the idea to infiltrate one of Manhattan's prisons to give Eddie Brock a visit, sensing that the parent of the symbiote offspring that he bonded to is close by. He infilitrates the prison, killing a prisoner and taking their disguise before entering with Shriek. During the nighttime, Eddie Brock finds that his symbiote has returned to him and bonds to it. Cletus then begins killing security guards discreetly, then breaks out into a wild killing spree, shooting down several prisoners and security guards and turning into the Carnage symbiote. A team calling themselves the Jury arrives to break out the former costumed superheroes to defeat the symbiote as several guardsmen drop down to defeat the symbiotes before they can cause any damage, but Venom and Carnage break out into all out battle. Escape from Ryker's The battle transitions to the courtyard as Herman Schultz and Mac Gargan change into their villain costumes and fight against Venom and Carnage. Initially overwhelmed by the symbiotes, General Orwell Taylor, the man responsible for wanting to put the symbiotes to rest with the fighting crew established, drops down from a helicopter and uses high technology soundwaves to caue pain and distress to the symbiotes, effectively stunning them until Carnage kicks the soundwave weapon over to the courtyard and nearly kills General Orwell Taylor, attaching him to barbed wire and nearly crushing his head. Luckily, General Orwell Taylor is able to recover and takes lead. The battle transitions to New York City as Carnage escapes the prison and leaves there, only to be followed by Venom and Electro as the guardsmen continue to follow the two symbiotes. Venom and Carnage briefly battle on the bridge of New York before their battle is interrupted by the guardsmen, Electro, and the Scorpion. Electro is able to briefly stun Carnage, but Scorpion is beat badly by the symbiotes. Carnage leaves the bridge and plays cat and mouse with the Jury as they are unable to find him for a short period of time. Hunt for Kasady Scorpion and Electro investigate, finding signs that Cletus may have been in a restaurant before, but are unable to find the symbiote in the end. They run into Venom on the rooftop and briefly battle him as Scorpion is nearly killed by the symbiote. His costume is crushed and so are his bones. Electro is thrown off of the building, but he manages to weaken Venom. A distraught Venom is tracked by the Jury as helicopters soon arrive, thwarting the symbiote as the symbiote is weakened by the soundwaves and Carnage arrives, nearly killing Venom as he is brought down to the ground with overwhelming force and beaten near to death. Aftermath Eddie Brock, defeated, is sent to the headquarters of the Jury while Cletus Kasaday is searched for by Spider-Man's rogue's gallery to be neutralized by the Jury. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Carnage Stories Category:Cletus Kasady Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Electro Stories Category:Jury stories Category:General Orwell Taylor Stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Shocker stories Category:Spider-Man Stories